


Roses are Red - (OC Leonie Morris)

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Sweet Pea [15]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Sex, Valentine's Day smut, katherine mcnamara fc, mature themes, southside serpents, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: Sweet Pea found himself stuck when thinking about how he’d spend Valentine’s Day with Leonie, until he realized that maybe simplicity can hold all the romance in the world.Word Count: 3.4K[Theme 2 - "Kinky" for Fall in love with Riverdale]





	Roses are Red - (OC Leonie Morris)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smut, unprotected sex, swearing
> 
> Leonie Morris holds the face of actress Katherine McNamara

> When Sweet Pea concentrated, it usually meant that he wasn’t paying much attention to that happening around him. He would stick his tongue between the corners of his mouth, keeping his eyebrows furrowed and gaze fixated on something small and insignificant. All movements and sounds swallowing the Whyte Wyrm on a Wednesday night became white noise which didn’t dare penetrate the bubble he had placed himself within. By now, he would’ve reached a solution to whatever problem he was racking himself over, but instead he stayed motionless at the bar whilst internally kicking himself over how difficult he was making this out to be. His friends knew all of this quite well - they’d have to, being a signature brat pack since third grade - which is why they had left him alone for a good twenty minutes before deciding to intervene.
> 
> “You good, bud?” Toni inquired first, her eyes flicking between Fangs’ equally questioning expression and Sweet Pea’s nearly immobile state. An inaudible mumble was all they were greeted with before Toni attempted once more, “You look a little lost.”
> 
> “It’s Leonie.”   
> 
> “What? Did she finally kick your ass to the curb?” Fangs chuckled, his eye falling into a wink toward Toni as she looked at him disapprovingly. 
> 
> “No,  _Fangs_ , geez. She might as fucking well though if I can’t come up with anything for tomorrow.” Sweet Pea slumped his shoulders, his face now buried in his hands to muffle his frustrated groaning. “ _What do chicks even like?_ ”
> 
> Fangs took a swig of his beer, “What chicks like and what Leonie likes are two completely different things, dude.” 
> 
> “He has a point, Pea. She’s not really into any of that fancy shit.”
> 
> “Then what am I  _supposed to do?”_ The bar vibrated as Sweet Pea’s fist landed against the wooden top, anguish and defeat feeding his adrenaline.
> 
> He was disappointed in himself as he only wanted to please Leonie, not let her down as many others had done before. Despite her tough attitude, she was the light of his life – hell, he  ** _loved_**  her, and he wanted to prove it. He became aware once again of reality when Toni nudged his arm. She had already placed a cold pack in front of him when she noticed his blown pupils and knitted brows, a silent thank you offered in return when he wrapped it around his enflamed hand. The clicking of his tongue allowed him another mere second to think of a  _Valentine’s Day to impress_  before he sighed out loudly.
> 
> “Nothing fancy, I can do that. I love her, I just gotta show her how much I do, right?” Sweet Pea inquired, hoping for a positive response. He knew that Leonie appreciated the small things – seeming that she didn’t grow up with much to begin with. Anything he did for her would be beyond remarkable in her eyes; and yet, it only lessened his worries in the slightest. Sucking in a sharp breath, he began to situate his breathing, his focus moving between his friends, “I gotta go. I have something in mind, but we’ll see what happens”.
> 
> Fangs and Toni shared inquisitive looks as their friend pushed away from the bar, offering encouraging words and heavy pats on the back to fuel his courage. Sweet Pea held an unusual hop in his step as he grabbed his keys and wandered toward the exit, a sudden smile across his face that was explicitly unexplainable. Toni hummed.
> 
> “So, what do you think he’s dragging himself into?”
> 
> “The hell I know. Anything is possible at this point.”

* * *

> The morning light pouring from the window left a radiant glow over Leonie, the bright tone of her hair glimmering against the porcelain of her skin. Sweet Pea took the opportunity of serenity to gaze over her and admire each small detail, acting as if he hadn’t already memorised her from head to toe many of times before. He tried to keep his excitement at bay as he laid a bouquet of roses on his side of the bed, the vibrancy of the red petals facing Leonie and wafting their signature scent toward her. A folded piece of card sat proudly to the side with a sloppy attempt of cursive writing on the inside – Toni said font choices determined romance, which made Sweet Pea think that she had exceeded her time around Cheryl Blossom. When he found himself satisfied, he lent down to kiss her forehead tenderly, his lips unable to stop themselves from dragging down the sharp cut of her cheeks and jawline. Her skin was soft against him and if today wasn’t one dedicated to declarations of love, he would crawl back in beside her and refuse to let Leonie go. Sweet Pea beamed at his girlfriend before retreating to the adjacent living room, preparing the next of his planned surprises.
> 
> The clashing of metal pots and pans rang through Leonie’s ears, provoking her eyes to jolt awake. She was about to yell toward the opposite end of the trailer, however the words only gathered on the tip of her tongue. The aromatic fragrance fell delicately around her as she absorbed its divinity, eyes briefly closing as she inhaled both the scent and tranquil moment. Her finger hesitantly stretched toward the roses, grazing over the silky texture of their petals. She had only ever  **seen**  roses; never touched, never gifted. Leonie began to think that this simple act of kindness was her Valentine’s gift, and she couldn’t be happier – little did she know.
> 
> Her top teeth sunk into her lip as she grinned, taking the note that Sweet Pea had left for her, A chuckle emitted from Leonie when she gawked over his effort of a romantic string of words.
> 
> _Roses are red,_  
>  Violets are actually fucking purple,  
>  I didn’t know what to write,  
>  but these are for you, babygirl.
> 
> She chortled, a soft snort pushing through her nose at the hilarity of his thoughtful gift. Leonie kicked the blanket to the side as she stretched, careful to not knock the flowers beside her before she gathered them in a bouquet.
> 
> “Fuck!”
> 
> The familiar voice echoed down the hallway after an unsettling crash, perking Leonie’s ears and curiosity. With the roses pressed against her chest, she made her way toward the commotion, only to stop in her tracks at the red glow bouncing off the trailer walls. Daylight cascaded through the windows and passed between several heart-shaped balloons, ultimately filling the kitchen space to the brink. It was a strange sort of wonderland in Leonie’s eyes which created a rare warmth inside her.
> 
> “Shit, Sweet Pea, this is beautiful…” She mumbled, absent-minded that she even spoke when she saw his tall frame weave through the balloons.
> 
> “It took all night to get here, trust me, but all of this is for you”.
> 
> “I never pinned you as the romantic type”.
> 
> “Look who’s speaking” He chuckled, pulling two bowls from behind his back. “I couldn’t really make anything grand for breakfast besides Lucky Charms, but I ate all the non-heart marshmallows to make it more lovey-dovey for you”.
> 
> “Oh,  _I didn’t realize you were a chef, either_ ”.  

* * *

> “So, you’re still cool with not watching some romantic comedy kinda shit?” Sweet Pea wondered from his dedicated corner of the couch, Leonie leaning into his chest as she played with the hand thrown around her waist.
> 
> “The Terminator can be a romantic comedy”.
> 
> “How the hell does that make sense?”
> 
> “I laughed once, and he gets the girl. The end”. Leonie stated matter-of-factly with a surge of confidence.
> 
> Sweet Pea let his jaw fall open as he determined his rebuttal, alas determined Leonie’s answer as an applicable observation on its own. With shrugging shoulders, he diverted his attention back toward the television, nuzzling his chin against his girlfriend’s hair every once and a while for reassurance and comfort.
> 
> When the credits soon began to roll, he clicked his tongue, “I was thinking maybe we could go out somewhere.” He queried with slight hesitation in his voice, remembering what his friends had said earlier about Leonie and her difference in taste to other girls.
> 
> “I, uh… I don’t know Sweets. I don’t really see the…  _appeal_ in going out on this sort of day.”
> 
> “It’s not some hoity toity fancy place, I promise. I was thinkin’ more of the Wyrm.”
> 
> Leonie shot up in her position, Sweet Pea’s hand falling down her hip. Her eyebrows knotted in confusion which in turn squinted her eyes and created worried lines on her forehead, “I thought FP said the Wyrm was closed today for holiday reasons”.
> 
> “Well, yeah, it’s closed for everyone except those who have a set of keys.” His voice cooed lightly in time with the dangling set of metal he pulled from his pocket. Sweet Pea’s ego had easily grown when he noticed Leonie’s shocked expression, pride surging through him at the thought of convincing the Serpent King to hand over something so precious to the gang.
> 
> Leonie frowned, “You didn’t steal them, did you? Damnit, Sweet Pea, he’s gonna have your head if he finds out- “
> 
> “They’re not stolen! I used my powers of persuasion to get ‘em as a loan.” A toothy grin adorned between his cheeks, the familiar glint of mischief sparking his eye. Sweet Pea sighed as his hands gripped Leonie’s waist and once more pulled her toward him, “Enough of this blaming game. How about you go put on something sexy and we’ll head off?”
> 
> “Can I take us there on the Harley?”
> 
> “God no, you’ll fuck my bike up,  _again_.”
> 
> “You’re so damn whiny.”

* * *

> Sweet Pea sighed as he slid his hands over the empty bar top in the Wyrm; seeing his favourite place from a different perspective brought the feeling of comfortable contentedness over him. His fingers wrapped around the neck of his fifth beer of the night before he took a swig, looking beside him at Leonie as she dabbled in the bar’s new entertainment machine. He moved behind her as his arms snaked around her body, chin settling on her shoulder with gentle neck kisses, “Want another beer?”
> 
> “Nuh, I’ve still got half left. Do you know why FP thought a love machine would be acceptable in a bar full of bikie gang members?”
> 
> “I dunno, maybe he wanted to show some sorta crappy humour.”
> 
> “Do you think it works?” She pondered aloud, her fingers dragging along the lever protruding from the machine. Sweet Pea’s lips quirked in contemplation as his eyes scanned the antique fixtures of the foreign mechanism, taking in the bright bolded words and dusty light globes beside them. He dug his hand into his pocket before grasping a discarded quarter, soon to hold in in front of Leonie’s eyes.
> 
> “How about we find out, Lee. This one’s on me.”
> 
> “Slow down, big spender. Sure that’s not gonna break the bank?” She snickered as she turned her head, catching eye contact.
> 
> “You’re worth it, babygirl, every damn dime.”
> 
> With an uncommon blush embellishing her cheeks, Leonie slid the quarter into the machine. Her hands enclosed around Sweet Peas on the lever, and together, they pulled it down. A sudden flash of light erupted from the machine with shimmers of the red glowing words, a bell-like ping echoing around the sparse room behind them. Leonie couldn’t help but chuckle at Sweet Pea’s sudden tensing of his arms, as if he was nervous of the outcome. Both pairs of eyes followed the sequential flicking of the lightbulbs until the luminosity began to slow down and stop on its choice.
> 
> “ _Casanova_.” Sweet Pea wiggled his eyebrows, biting his lip with slight lust. “That also means I’m  _very_ good at sex, you know? Amazing, even. Fucking brilliant.”
> 
> “And here I was thinking that your ego couldn’t get any bigger…”
> 
> “You know what else is big, babe, my coc-“
> 
> “Oh god, stop,  _please_.” She fake gagged, pulling her figure away from his wandering hands.
> 
> Leonie moseyed across the Whyte Wyrm, purposely swaying her hips in a provocative way to make Sweet Pea’s eyes bulge. She was humming a soft tune under her breath before pushing her small frame onto the edge of the pool table, her body laying back as she lifted her knee and arched her back.
> 
> “So, are you gonna show me that self-proclaimed big cock of yours, or do I have to imagine it as I pleasure myself instead?” Her tone held inquiry, head rolling to the side so that she could see a frozen Sweet Pea lean against a stool with an evident mound under his jeans. Leonie rolled her eyes at his lack of movement before she kicked off her boots and reclined forward to remove her jacket.
> 
> With delicate fingers she began to drag them up her thighs and under her skirt, “ _Mmm, Sweet Pea…_ ” She moaned loudly, enough to break her boyfriend from his trance.
> 
> He huffed under his breath, “Fuck”, before nearly tripping over the stool leg. His attention was glued solely to Leonie’s falling skirt as it rode up her thighs, her hand soon becoming exposed as it circled over her skin and lace underwear. Sweet Pea could feel his mouth water the closer he got to her lascivious figure spread across the pool table.
> 
> “You look so good, baby…” Sweet Pea mused as his arms hooked under her knees, swiftly tugging Leonie’s body to the edge of the table’s surface.
> 
> Without wasted haste, he kneeled down and suctioned his plump lips to her inner thighs, making sure to focus on the spots that forced her body to writhe. Her soft moaning indicated to him that she needed more attention, compelling Sweet Pea to draw the lace panties from her desperate heat and toss them to the side. Using the incoherent sounds from Leonie as permission, his thumb spiralled over her budding clit – applying pressure beyond the feeling of her shaking legs. Although it wasn’t until he let his tongue slip over the sensitive bundle of nerves that Leonie finally released a piercing gasp. Her eyes had squeezed shut and all that she could see was bursts of stars painting her eyelids, the increase of pleasure intensifying each rupture of bright colour. She wanted to fall deeper into the pit of euphoria, but the addition of Sweet Pea’s long fingers made her stop and cease any further action.
> 
> “I don’t want that, I want your cock” She breathlessly demanded, attempting to push herself up from her horizonal position, “I want to cum on your cock, not your fingers,  _please_ …”
> 
> All that Sweet Pea could do was nod, his movements robotic as he obliged to her wishes. They both quickly removed any items of obstructive clothing, throwing it in any direction fit. The scuffed material of the pool table tickled Leonie as she laid down and she knew that carpet burn was sure to decorate her back in due time. With frantic eyes she watched Sweet Pea finally push down his boxers, only for his hearty length to bounce against his abdomen in desperation. Leonie was soon flooded with memories of how well his cock treated her during sex – the way it’d fill her up and make her cum so easily, so  _quickly_. She groaned at the ghosted feeling as it made her twitch and lubricate.
> 
> Sweet Pea refused to wait any longer before he was lining himself up, allowing his tip to rub against her nerves. The skin-to-skin contact caused them both to shudder in unison before he lent down, closing the gap between them. He pressed a tender kiss against the gracefulness of Leonie’s lips, melting into the moment as his arms laid beside her head. His neck was pulled down by Leonie’s hungry need for affection which was only ever seen during moments of intimacy, making Sweet Pea smile into the deepened kiss. He subtly trailed his lips from her puffy pair, tracing her jawline before welcoming himself to her now exposed chest. His tongue circled around a bud before he revered Leonie’s swollen chest. She exhaled in contentedness. Sweet Pea took the opportunity of repose to buck his hips, ultimately pushing himself inside his girlfriend’s cavity and provoking another audible gasp from her.
> 
> One of Leonie’s hands grasped the ends of his hair as the other clutched the pool table’s edge, trying to find stability when Sweet Pea’s roughened thrusting took control of the situation. Bruises from his fingertips digging into her thighs began to colour as his head fell back to release a pent-up groan. They found themselves in a euphoric chaos of emotion and physicality in between the winded collection of curse words and moans of desire.
> 
> Sweet Pea lost all sense of himself as he drilled further into her, his hands slipping under the curve of her back to lift her against his hips. Leonie’s legs instantly tightened around his torso and arms securing behind his neck. Her wailing filled his ears when he proceeded to slam her small frame onto his cock, over and over again. Their chests rubbed together when Sweet Pea held her closer to him, his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear.
> 
> “Fuck, baby, you like that? Bouncing on my cock like a good girl?”
> 
> “Yes…  _yes_ …”
> 
> “Are you gonna cum for me?”
> 
> “I wanna cum”.
> 
> “Go ahead, babygirl, let it out”. Sweet Pea mused with the huskiness of his voice.
> 
> His fingers tangled in Leonie’s hair as he moved it over her shoulder, his mouth latching onto the exposed skin of her neck and ornamenting it with glistening kisses and purple splotches. He was gentle when he allowed his teeth to take her delicate skin between them, however when he reached her jugular, her couldn’t help but let loose. Leonie squealed as she felt worshipped under Sweet Pea’s touch and taste, her hand shaky as she tried to slither it down her breast and torso to rub her clit for the final hit and run. A knot formed in her lower stomach and soon spread down her legs, increasing her panting and whining when the overwhelming sensation of a near orgasm became clear.
> 
> “Fuck,  _fuck_ , Sweets… I’m gonna cum…” Her tone strangled from wanting to cry out.
> 
> Within seconds, her frame started lightly convulsing. She absorbed every ounce of please and adrenaline coursing through her body, evident through the muffled scream to Sweet Pea’s shoulder. He held her so incredibly close as he continued thrusting, with a hand rubbing her back reassuringly. He could tell that she was dazed as he lent back to place small pecks over her face, especially her blushed cheeks.
> 
> “You’re so fucking hot when you cum…” He groaned, his own release moments away.
> 
> With a few more pounds and prods, Sweet Pea felt his length swell, Leonie’s walls still closed around him as he aimed for the finish line. His eyes fell closed when he started to feel his body become weightless, a feeling so light that he wanted to stay in it forever. His girlfriend’s lips pressed against his own as she offered a heartening kiss.
> 
> “Sweets, fill me up, I need you to fill me up… you feel so good… please…” She begged, encouraging him to keep going.
> 
> With one final thrust he was thrown over the edge, freefalling from an ecstatic height. The room became a blur as he spilled himself into Leonie, her congratulations becoming hazy when she spoke once more. He dropped his forehead against hers, the matching sheen of sweat colliding before he kissed the tip of her nose.
> 
> Sweet Pea drew a breath, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Lee.”
> 
> She smiled, “I love you, Sweets.”
> 
> He pulled back as he heard the three unspoken words, scanning over her joyous expression and sincerity in her eyes. Sweet Pea shone a toothy grin in return.
> 
> “I love you too,  _so fucking much_. Will you marry me?”
> 
> “ ** _What!?_** ”
> 
> “I’m joking! But maybe one day, right?”
> 
> “If you don’t piss me off too much by then.”
> 
> “I’ll take my chances, sweetheart, always with you.”
> 
>  


End file.
